endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Stand Bags
Stand Bags is the eleventh episode of Endurance: Fiji. Overview There are only three teams left, and everything is on the line! And for one team, an unlikely twist of fate comes into play that will diminish their hopes of winning it all. Episode Recap A weather front brings in the clouds, wind and a bit of rain. The teams of Red (Jonathan & Hannah), Green (Will & Leslie) and Blue (Ben & Jordyn), meet JD somewhere in the jungle on the island, in an attempt give everyone some cover from the weather. They have gathered to learn from the team eliminated the previous night, Orange (Caleb & Lauren), which team(s) get their two pieces. Hannah reads the note and Orange mentions them making an alliance with Green at the beginning of the game. Plus, the real truth about what Green won in the magic box is revealed and Orange felt Red and Blue deserved to know what was really in it. To make it fair, Orange left their Trust piece to Red and their Courage piece to Green. Afterwards, Red and Green hang their new pieces on their pilars. Leslie says she felt surprised that Red got a piece since Orange wanted Red gone, and that the Trust piece went to Red cause Green never said what was really in the magic box. Inside the huts, the three teams talk about what Orange said earlier in their note. Ben says Green had a lot of secrets, then Hannah says she thought they had an alliance but guesses she was lied to, but Leslie says they were not lied to, and Green only had two secrets: the alliance with Orange and the magic box. Later on, Hannah says she wants to win today, not only because she feels she was lied to, but because Green is a big threat and would be important for Green to leave today. By mid-day, the teams arrive at the sight of the final Temple mission. The weather is still acting up since it's still windy, cloudy, and raining a little. The game to play today is called Stand Bags. Each team has several empty burlap sacks, and they have to run past the line leading to the shore. The teams would have to fill their bags with sand and while they fill them up, they stack them on their team-colored rectangle. When they feel their stack is tall enough, one player will stand on their stack of bags and reach up to grab a small team-colored flag. And while standing on the bags, no jumping is allowed. First team to grab their flag wins the game, but does not gaurantee them not going to the temple. JD holds up a tebenut, a minature coconut. He says the team that comes in last place will get ten (10) of them in their team color, the 2nd place team will get five (5), and the 1st place team will get only one. They'll mix them all up in a basket and the first two colors picked have to go to the temple! A surprising and stunning shock to all of the players. So the most important thing to do in this game is to win first place, that way your chances of not going to temple are minimal. As the game starts, Red and Green fill their first bags quickly. Green only carries one bag at a time, while Jonathan (Red) carries two at a time for a while. As soon as Jonathan stacks a couple more bags, he stands on them, but he can't reach the flag. Will (Green) attempts to reach for his flag, but no luck after filling up only three bags. Jonathan tries again, but still can't reach, and the same thing goes for Green. Ben (Blue) then reaches for his flag, but he can't reach it either. Jonathan tries again for the thrid time, and this time, he gets his flag. While Red gets first place, Green and Blue battle for second place. Ben tries again, but the stack spills, so he has to re-stack his bags quickly. Will tries again, but no luck, so one more bag might do it. All of sudden, both Ben and Will are standing on their stacks, but can't reach their flags since the wind was blowing. So they waited on their stacks, trying to keep their balance. Both boys were less than an inch away from grabbing their flags, but Will manages to grab his flag with his fingertips. So Green gets second place, while Blue finishes last. Back at the huts, the weather becomes worse with the surf picking up and the winds growing stronger. So everyone heads back into the jungle for shelter and to pick tebenuts to see who goes to the Temple of Fate. Since Red team won, they pick the tebenuts. Hannah picks one after JD shakes them up inside the basket, and she picks one colored blue. So that means Blue (Ben & Jordyn) are going to the temple. Jonathan picks the second tebenut since Hannah is too freaked out to pick another one. Jonathan, surprisingly picks the red tebenut! So Red is going to join the Blue team at the temple. Red team was absolutely stunned, more stunned than Blue. Green (Will & Leslie) was relieved cause now they are one of the final two teams. Now they would have to wait to see who they would compete against for the championship as Red & Blue pack their bags, grab their pieces, and heads up the trail to the Temple of Fate. At the temple, the weather is still the same from the previous night. The teams are greeted by windy weather, windy enough to once again blow the fire in the cauldrons like flat tops. JD reminds everyone of the rules and they play the Element game, first team to win two rounds goes back and the other goes home. Round one: Red picks wood, Blue picks water, wood floats on water, that's one win for Red. Round two: Blue picks water, Red picks fire, water puts out the fire, Blue ties it and forces a tiebreaking third round. Round three: Blue picks fire, Red picks wood, fire burns the wood. So Blue (Ben & Jordyn) wins and Red (Jonathan & Hannah) loses. As Green (Will & Leslie) sit by the campfire at the huts, they wait to see which team returns. Blue approaches Green from the beach, almost like they're sneaking up on Green to surprise them. Will turns his head and notices Blue coming. Everyone hugs to celebrate, but tomorrow, the battle for Endurance Fiji champion would soon begin. Standings To be won in final mission: Heart, Perseverance & Trust Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Season 6 episodes